Chapter 11 - Know Your Enemy
Overview Synopsis In a flashback, Holland is hicking through a forest with Adroc, who is admiring the raw scabs in the woods, even though Holland is not interested. Adroc comments to Holland that he and Dewey haven't been reffing much lately, and Holland says they've joined the military. Adroc calls that move a waste and he thought that Holland would've understood the reason, as they watch a flock of skyfish fly by. In the present, Sonia asks Holland if he can really take back the Amita Drive, which Holland says yes because he has the blueprints of the facility the device is at and he takes off in his 909 as he vows to retrieve the Amita Drive for Renton and Eureka's sake. In Eureka's hospital room, Eureka is having a dream of being in pain in her chest, and when she remembers when Renton told her to leave him alone, she thinks the pain is due to her trusting him. A giant skyfish tells her that that was her choice and she has the right to choose, even if it is foolish and a waste. Eureka starts to cry and says she wishes to no longer trust. The ground underneath her reveals a mirror incarnation of herself that harbors a darker aura. Suddenly, Eureka finally opens her eyes, although they lack emotion. At a military base, Dominic is amazed by the new KLF and understands that it is part of the operation to destroy the Coralians for the sake of humanity, and wonders who ordered it. Suddenly, he sees the Gekko's three LFOs heading towards the base and begin firing at it. The military identifies the LFOs as the 808, 606, and 909 and realize the Gekkostate is attacking them. Holland orders Matthieu and Hilda to deal with the rest while he goes to get the Amita Drive. Before he can get it, however, theEnd attacks him. Anemone says that she is in pain and cries out why there are no parts of her body that don't hurt. Holland somehow manages to grab the Amita Drive but then drops it, and as he is reaching for it, he is attacked again. Dominic berates the doctor for letting Anemone pilot theEND because she is doing it against her will and rushes off to where the battle is taking place. In the hanger, he finds Holland badly wounded and has the Amita Drive. Dominic pulls a gun on him but Holland, too injured to walk, crawls by him. Dewey stabs him in the hand, and calling him pitiful, Dewey reveals that Holland is his younger brother, which not even Dominic knew. Holland shouts out that he doesn't care what Dewey thinks of him and lashes out at him for killing Adroc and wanting to destroy the world. Holland says he may be pitiful because he was unable to see the evils of the world but he has found it in Dewey, and because the waves make him believe, he has no regrets. He also wants to believe in the world that Renton and Eureka created. Dewey remembers Eureka and calls Holland foolish for trusting that "thing" and says Holland must know that she is a monster. He orders Dominic to shoot Holland, however, Dominic is reluctant to do it. Matthieu comes to save Holland, and Dewey says Dominic failed as a soldier. Dominic, however, starts to question the reason for why he fights. Anemone is crying that she is hurting and begs for Dewey to help her. Back at the Gekko, the kids have successively made 1000 cranes with Renton's help. Renton also surprises them with a drawing of the new Nirvash that is being built, and he asks them to help him show it to Eureka. On their way to her room, they find Hap asking Talho what happened to Eureka, and Renton runs in her room despite Talho's protests. He is horrified to find her completely encased in scubs and screams as missiles are being dropped, creating egg-like cocoons and antibody Coralians emerge. Trivia *In the anime, Adroc never spoke a word due to that the producers couldn't agree on a voice actor for him, so they left him mute. *In the anime, Eureka's emotionless state is due to her depression over her estrangement with Nirvash, and she got scubs on her body when she attempted to allow the Scub Coral to absorb her. *In the anime, it was discovered that Dewey is Holland's brother when the Gekkostate invaded the Capital city to rescue Norb and Holland confronted Dewey, who called him "younger brother". *In the anime, Dominic started to questions the purpose of why he fights when he sees firsthand the horrific human experimentations Anemone endured and how the military has been helping Dewey destroy the planet without fully realizing it. *In the anime, Holland only battles Anemone when he tried to prevent her from following Renton and Eureka into the Great Wall in episode 42. Category:Eureka Seven